


The Nurse's Office - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Semi-smutty, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots based off of Frank or Stephen doing something stupid <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Football to the Face

Alfie had just started the history lesson, blabbering on about Tudors or some shit, but Frank, unsurprisingly, wasn’t paying attention. Normally it was because he didn’t give two shits about history, but this time he was distracted for a different reason.

He hadn’t seen Stephen since the beginning of lunch, when he gave him money for lunch because he didn’t have any. Admittedly, he did take it off a fat ginger kid in year 7, but the thought was there. Honestly, the smile that Stephen gave him was enough to make him want to rob a bank for him. They planned to meet in their usual spot behind the maths block, but he didn’t turn up. Now he hadn’t turned up to history, and Frank was getting worried. He looked across to Chantelle, who was also glancing at Stephen’s empty seat. He caught her eye, and gestured to Stephen’s upsettingly empty chair, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

She mimed walking with her fingers, her other two fingers miming someone kicking... Oh, kicking a ball. Finger-Stephen fell over. Chantelle, noticing that Frank didn’t quite understand, smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

He got hit with a football? That shit hurts!

He quickly raised his hand, something he rarely did, unless it was important. Like this was.

“...Yes Grayson?” Alfie said, his face showing that he clearly expected abuse. He quickly shrank back behind his desk, protecting his internal organs, and his balls, with a clipboard.

“Sir, can I go to the nurse’s office?” Frank asked quickly.

“Why?” Alfie asked suspiciously. In all fairness, he had every right to be.

“Period pain, fuck face.” Frank answered sarcastically, making a few members of the class chuckle. “I just need to go.” Frank said, more seriously.

“Fine.” Alfie relented, returning to his drawing of Henry VIII on the board. It looked like a blob with a beard, with 6 smaller blobs around him with curly lines for hair.

Frank quickly got out of his seat, making it scrape against the floor. He grabbed his bag and speed walked out of the door and towards the nurse’s office. She would no doubt be outside having a cigarette, adding to the myriad of health problems that she, ironically, already had. He all but burst through the door, looking towards the seats in the corner. Sure enough, there was Stephen looking very sorry for himself, with a bag of ice over one eye.

“Oh my God, Stephen.” Frank said, both sympathetically and somewhat sarcastically. He walked over, sitting on the cold, blue chair next to him. He carefully took the ice pack from him, revealing a swollen eye that was going a rather ugly shade of purple. “Shit...” Frank hissed, gently replacing the ice, his other hand taking hold of Stephen’s. “The fuck where you playing football for?” he asked, squeezing his hand.

“I wasn’t. I was walking past on my way to meet you. The little shit drop kicked me through the power of rubber.” Stephen complained.

“Tell me who he is and I’ll end him.” Frank joked, though a bit more serious sounding than he should have been. Stephen raised his eyebrows, but winced as his bruise moved beneath the pressure of the ice pack.

“Babe, it’s nothing.” Stephen muttered, gritting his teeth. “I should have moved in time. Well, if I’m honest, it wasn’t really my fault. My mind was on... Other things.” Stephen winked with his good eye, grinning. Frank shook his head, laughing.

“Y’know, the nurse won’t be back for a while...” Frank said slowly, moving his hand from Stephen’s to the inside of his thigh.

“Frank Grayson, I don’t care if she’s gone on a fucking holiday, we’re not hooking up in a nurse’s office.” Stephen said firmly, but with a smile. “If my eye feels better later, I might let you give me a blow job. Might.”

Frank smiled, returning his hand to Stephen’s, rubbing his thumb on his. “Fiiiine.” Frank mock-sighed. “How do I increase my chances?”

“Stop talking about sex when I feel like shit, for one. Shower me with non-sexual affection and chocolate. And...” Stephen trailed off thoughtfully.

“Yeah?”

“Give that kid in year 7 the  _biggest_  wedgie you have  _ever_ given.” Stephen said darkly.

Frank’s head fell back as he laughed. “Can do, babe.” He smiled, and Stephen could already see him trying to work out the logistics of the world’s  _biggest_  wedgie.

“Frank?” Stephen asked, grinning.

“Yeah?”

“Are we a weird couple for planning oral around bullying year sevens?”  Stephen asked, his uncovered eye glancing up at Frank.

Frank grinned and kissed Stephen on the cheek underneath the icepack that was beginning to make his hand feel numb. “We’re the best kind of weird, Stephen.” Frank promised.


	2. Crutch Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Gala episode.

_“Stephen, could you just go sort out the music?”_

... ... ...

“Ow, my ankle!” Stephen’s cried echoed throughout the swimming pool, causing people in the audience to look over the bar, concerned. No one however was more concerned than Frank. Due to... Certain activities... He knew what Stephen’s shouts sounded like, and when he heard him yell, he jumped from his seat to see what was going on. Hanging over the bar, he looked down to the pool below, and saw Stephen by the whale they called a lifeguard. He was clutching his ankle, and it was clear he’d been tripped. He pushed himself away from the bar, and quickly took the stairs two at a time to the poolside. Despite the rules, he legged it across to Stephen, and slid to his knees beside him, the knees of his trousers becoming damp with pool water. He hoped that no one had peed in it, though he didn’t put anything past that lifeguard.

“Hey Stephen, what happened?” Frank asked, taking Stephen’s ankle in his hands.

“That witch tripped me.” Stephen muttered through gritted teeth. Frank gently let go of his ankle and stood up, glaring at the lifeguard who was obnoxiously eating yet more food that she could probably go without.

“Did you trip my boyfriend?” he demanded loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone nearby.

“He was running.” She said, with her mouth full.

“Just because you  _can’t_  run, doesn’t mean you can trip everyone who can.” Frank hissed threateningly.

“Yeah, well what you gonna do, squirt?” She took an obscenely large gulp, still not even looking at him.

Frank wasn’t huge on extremely public assault and grievous bodily harm, but he was willing to make an exception for this monstrosity. Glancing back at Stephen, who slowly and pointedly nodded, he bent down and grabbed her crutch, and jogging backwards with it for a few steps. She got up angrily, hobbling over to him, but, as she was so slow, he quickly got out the way. She swiped out at him with her extremely sausage-like fingers, but couldn’t get at him. The further he jogged backwards, the faster she seemed to get. Suddenly, his heel was very much unsupported, and he stopped jogging, balancing on the edge of the pool. Fortunately, she hadn’t noticed him waver, or that they were so close to the pool. He grinned at her, waving her crutch in the air. She got even angrier, and summoned the energy gained from the Scotch egg that she just ate, managing to run the few short steps between them. When she was one step in front of him, he dropped the end of the crutch to the edge of the pool. Her momentum refused to let her stop, and her foot caught the crutch, sending her head over arse into the pool.

“No running by the pool!” Frank shouted in after her, dropping the crutch in the pool. He got a large round of applause from Stephen and the rest of Form K, including Alfie. He bowed, laughing. He walked back over to Stephen, leaving the “lifeguard” spluttering and splashing in the pool. He wrapped one of Stephen’s arms around his neck, and tucked his own arm underneath his knees. Since Stephen was in pain, he tried to ignore the fact that Stephen was largely naked, and lifted Stephen up into his arms, resting him against his chest. Stephen smiled and let his head fall onto Frank’s shoulder as Frank carried him into the changing rooms. Mitchell was out sat on the benches by the pool, with Rem Dogg. Stephen was pretty sure that Mitchell, and Rem, was disappointed that he wasn’t sat in Rem’s lap, but their “secret” sex life was none of his business. Besides, his ankle was in so much pain he couldn’t think of any coherent thoughts.

Frank carefully sat down on a chair, so that Stephen was sat in his lap. Stephen nestled his head further into Frank’s shoulder as Frank examined his ankle, which was very quickly swelling and turning purple.  Frank pressed multiple kisses to Stephen’s forehead as he gently rolled the ankle in his hand, making Stephen shriek into his shoulder.

“I don’t think it’s broken, love. Just sprained. We can get you to a hospital after this, yeah?” Frank reassured him quietly, still pressing his lips into Stephen’s temple and the top of his head.

“Yeah.” Stephen whispered, chewing on his lip. Frank noticed quickly, sighing quietly. It was Stephen’s worst habit, and he had taken it upon himself to stop him doing it. But, as he ducked his head to kiss him, thus occupying his lips, he realised that the way he stopped Stephen chewing his lips was probably encouraging him to carry on.

As Frank kissed him gently, Stephen smiled into the kiss, responding quickly.

He had stopped chewing his lip when he was six, but he wasn’t about to tell Frank that. And, if Frank was willing to carry him everywhere, he might just milk his sprained ankle a bit. 


	3. The Last Hurdle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sports Day :D

Stephen’s mouth fell open as Frank caught his foot on the hurdle. He closed it quickly, not wanting his classmates to notice.

They were supposedly broken up, after a particularly vicious bout of rumours involving certain things that Frank wanted to keep private, and they, well... Had to keep up appearances. His eyes flicked from Frank who was angrily slamming his hands on the ground to Joe, still violently green, screaming as he ran around the field. Stephen shook his head. Who knew it just took a little paint to get the boy to shed a few pounds? Frank should be proud of himself.

Speaking of Frank, he was getting himself to his feet, dusting off his shorts and hands. Was it just him, or did Frank just wince? Did he hurt himself?

Oh God, he can’t just leave him there! But he can’t do anything... He side eyed Chantelle, who knew fucking everything. She raised her eyebrows, and he rose his, twitching his head a millimetre towards Frank. She nodded minutely.

“Do you think we should go get Joe, sir?” she said loudly.

“Yeah... Probably.” Alfie agreed, leading the kids off towards the other side of the field. He was clueless of course. Just how Stephen liked him. When they had gone, and were a decent distance away, he made his way over to Frank, who was leaning against a hurdle in the other lane.

“You okay babes?” Stephen asked quietly, gently wrapping his arms around Frank’s middle.

“I got beat by that fat fuck. And my back is fucking killing me.” Frank was gritting his teeth, spitting out his complaints, before softening as Stephen hugged him tighter. “I’m fine Stephen. Really.”

“Come on, let’s go sit you down, so you can rest, hmm?” Stephen cooed reassuringly in his ear, kissing the base of his neck.

“I guess we’re publicly back together?” Frank muttered, turning around to take Stephen’s hips in his hands.

“To the people who are paying attention to us. Which means it’ll be all around by the end of the day. Do you mind?” Stephen asked worriedly, looking into his eyes.

“I guess... It isn’t that big of a deal if people know I bottom.” Frank admitted grudgingly.

“Hon, everyone knows you bottom. Before you even came out. Everyone knew. You’re the biggest bottom ever.” Stephen laughed, punctuating the end of his teasing sentences with little kisses to Frank’s cheeks and nose. Frank grinned, slapping Stephen’s bum with one hand, making Stephen squeak and giggle.

“One day. One day you will bottom.” Frank promised, earning a defiant headshake from Stephen, and a long kiss, still in the middle of the track. The next race was waiting to start, but no one wanted to interrupt them.


End file.
